To Love Good & Evil
by KatzEye
Summary: Robin has been kicked out of the tower due to his obsession with Slade.the titans also find a new villian from the H.I.V.E,and Raven is sent to follow this misterious villian.rating maybe changed. please R&R!
1. The Plan

In this story I made up my own character. I hope you like her. PPLLEEAASSEE R&R!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans. (starts balling) but I do own my character Kitty (is happy again)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the Titans were in the main room, well, all of them except for Robin.

"May I ask where Robin is?"

"Star, he's in the same place that he's been for the past week, trying to find Slade.

"Man, we need to get him out of the tower. He needs to do something else. I bet that if we leave him there any longer he will go insane."

SLAM!

"See, what did I tell you? "

There had been a noise of some thing crashing in the part of the tower close to Robin's room.

"I shall go see what is the matter."

As Starfire walked up to Robin's room she could hear more thing breaking. When she knocked on the door no one answered, but there was still the sound of things crashing. Star was very nervous now. What if her closest friend was getting hurt? She opened the door and barely dodged a book that was thrown in her direction.

"Robin?"

Robin stopped his mad rage from the stress of Slade, and looked around at the mess he had made. His room looked as if a tornado had come through. Books were everywhere, his bed was smashed against the wall, and his desk was thrown against the bathroom door cracked in half.

"Robin, are you undamaged and what has happened to your room? Has an Earth cycle of wind come in here?"

"No Star, I was just frustrated."

"Well then maybe we could do the watching of movies to not think of Slade? Yes?"

"No I have to clean up and keep working on what Slade is going to do."

"But…….."

"Star, I have to do this."

Robin shut the door in Starfire's face. She was so worried about him. What if he became Red X again or even worse became snared by Slade to become his apprentice again. She walked slowly down the hall to where the others were waiting for what has happened.

"I see you got the smashing noise to stop."

"Yes, but he refused my request to come out. I am very worried for him."

"So are we Star."

"We need to get him out of here, maybe to go hang out with us."

"Yes, we need to get him out, but I think that if we make him hang out with us. Then he'll never get his mind off Slade. Since he thinks of how we might get hurt if we're near him."

"Dude, Slade has made Robin go crazy and not be able to hang out with us."

"Exactly, that's why we need to get him out but he needs to be alone to cool off."

"But if we get him out of his room and into the city, how will we know if he'll go after Slade."

"I've already thought of that. For the next few weeks he's going to be in the city like a civilian. During that time we are going to rotate watching him everyday……"

"He can't go out into the city wearing his uniform. Girls will be all over him, which isn't fair."

"Beast Boy I'm not stupid, and weren't you listening "civilian"."

"Well then miss smarty pants, how are we going to get him out of his uniform?"

"Beast Boy, will you just let me finish! Star and you are going to go shopping to get him some clothes. Then Star will say that it is a present and ask him to try it on." Then….."

"Gees Rea, how long have you had this planned."

Raven turned and glared at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star and BB had left to the store to find Robin "some normal clothes" as Raven had put it. She didn't feel right about this, but they all had said that Robin needed it.

"Let's get him something simple. I want to start this as soon as possible. I can't wait to see the look on Robin's face as he realizes that we tricked him."

"Yes, friend Beast Boy, but will he not be mad at us for doing this? After all, he is working hard to protect us."

"Come on, you heard those noises. He was throwing things against his wall. Don't you think this is better, and even if he does get mad at us he'll forgive us. We forgave him."

When they were back at the tower Star showed Cyborg and Raven what they had bought. A pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a white dragon on it, a pair of black and white Vans, and a pair of sunglasses.

"You guys did good. Now Star, go up to Robin's room."

As Star walked to his room she felt heavy with guilt. She knew she shouldn't, but this was her best friend. She had never lied to him before, even if Cyborg said that she wasn't technically lying. As she knocked on the door she could feel her hands getting sweaty.

"Robin… Are you there?"

Her voice was quivering as she spoke. She just wanted to leave. Robin's door slid open slowly and a very tired looking teen appeared from behind it.

"Yea Star."

"I have bought you some clothes and wish that you would try it on for me."

"Sure Star."

Starfire quickly handed him the bag

"I will wait for you to come and show me."

Her stomach was flopping upside down.

"I must go, please hurry and change."

Starfire quickly turned and flew off in the other direction.

Robin shut the door and looked into the bag.

"_She did a good job, but why was she so nervous. I've never seen her act like that. I'll ask her about it after I change." _

"Hey Cy do you know where Star is? Cyborg acted like he was engrossed in the video game, but still answered."

"Yea, I think she went on the roof."

As Robin walked toward the roof, Cyborg took out his communicator:

Rea, BB, get ready, he's coming up.

On the roof Robin saw Starfire looking over the city sadly.

"Hey, Star, is everything okay?"

"No, it is just that I must say sorry before you go……"

"What do you mean before I go?"

"I did not……….. I……."

Bam!

Robin was sent flying off the edge of the tower by Cyborg. Robin, after the shock of being thrown, grabbed for his belt to stop his fall, but he wasn't in his uniform. Then a pair of great green claws snatched him out of the air.

"What are you doing Beast Boy? Put me back!"

"Sorry man, but you're going on vacation."

"I'm not going anywhere! Let go of me!"

"Ok. What ever you say."

Beast Boy dropped Robin on the side walk hard enough to make him tumble, but not enough to hurt him badly.

"Have a nice day."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was not in a good mood at all, but he rationalized that they wouldn't let him back in the tower.

"How long am I going to be out here? Don't they know that I'm keeping the city safe from that mad man? I'm their leader and they just kicked me out of My Tower!"

Robin continued this rambling while walking down the street. Some people gave him an odd look, but he didn't pay any attention. He was too caught up in his hate for the team.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young teenage girl was walking through the crowds at a fast pace with a small black cat tailing her. Her arms were full with an assortment of bags and books.

"Come on Emerald we don't have all day. I still have two more stops."

In her head she could hear her mischievous cats answer:

"I'm coming, but if you were going to be so paranoid about ditching. Then why did you leave?"

"Oh shut up! Some of this ………"

Smack!

A little boy had run right into her while trying to get away from his mom, and had caused her to drop all her bags.

"Great! This is just wonderful!"

She bent down to start gathering her stuff again but it was being kicked everywhere by the crowd.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was just going to walk by the girl like everyone else, but as he got closer to her he felt a sudden urge to bend down and help her. He tried to ignore it at first and told that he would be helping her to much safer if he was in the tower trying to find Slade. The feeling got stronger when he was going to pass her. It kept nagging at him and when he took one step past her his head started to hurt. Robin decided that his conscience really wanted him to help her so he bent down and started. After they had finished she stood up. Now that she was standing Robin could see her face.

She was about Ravens height, had hazel hair that was cut in a bob. But it was her eyes that intrigued him. They were a lighter green than Starfire's and had a thread of copper weaved in them, but the shape of her eye was not normal. It was shaped like a cat's eye.

"Hey thanks for the help."

"Sure no problem."

"Can I ask what my shinning night in armors name is?"

"R…….Rick Grayson."

"Kitty Watzen."

"Well thanks again."

Before she turned to walk away she took a quick glance around, but couldn't find what she was looking for. Emerald had disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From around the corner Raven watched Robin walk off after he had helped the girl, but before he had helped her something weird had happened. She could feel a strong force inside his brain telling him to help the girl. She wasn't sure what it was so when she tried to find what it was she had gotten a sharp jolt of pain. Raven decided to look up on it when she got back to the tower, but right now she had to watch Robin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all folks. Please R&R but do not to flame. If you review I'll keep writing. Oh, and try and give me some constructive criticism . I probably could use some.


	2. Meeting Again

Sorry it took so long I was really busy with school work. I'm not going to rush into the villain part because you need to meet the characters first. But if you pay attention I gave some clues.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans! Just my character!

Chapter 2: Meeting Again

When Raven got back to the tower she didn't have time to think about what had happened that day because as soon as she walked in she was almost tackled down by Starfire. Well, almost literally, Star had been pestering her with questions about how Robin was, was he mad at her, how was his day, what did he eat, etc.? She never stopped and when Raven thought that there could be nothing more that she could ask about, Starfire proved her wrong. She seemed to come up with the most stupid things. Raven finally had to threaten Star. She set her on the other side of the tower, and locked herself in her room. Raven stayed in her room until Cyborg left the house the next morning to go check on Robin. She slowly stepped out and looked around. Star wasn't anywhere in sight. In the kitchen Raven saw Starfire making breakfast, and when Star saw her she said a cheery good morning, but nothing about Robin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg had left bright and early and caught Robin leaving the Motel 6. He seemed wide awake, but didn't know how to spend his day. Robin first headed over to the video game store, and Cyborg wished he could come out of hiding to go play those video games.

About twenty minutes later Cyborg had almost lost all of his self restrain when Robin finally decided to leave. He headed for the mall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was already bored. He had already done most of the things in the city that interested him the day before, and it was still morning.

"I have whole day to blow still, what am I going to do?"

He first stopped at a CD store, and then stopped at a clothing store. He needed clothes for at least the rest of the week. He bought two pairs of blue jeans, white socks, and three plain t-shirts, red, white and green. By the time he was done it was time for lunch so he stopped by the food court. He headed over to McDonalds.

"Yes, I would like a Big Mac with fries."

"Would you like anything to drink with that?"

"Root Beer"

Robin grabbed his lunch and sat down. He was about to take a bite of his oozing hamburger when a hand tapped him on the shoulder.

"Could I borrow that chair next to you?"

Robin barely glanced up when he answered.

"Yea."

"Hey, aren't you that guy who helped me yesterday?"

Robin spun around to find the girl with the cat eyes looking at him.

"Rick Grayson, right?"

"Yea, Kitty……?"

"Watzen."

"Could I join you?"

"Um, sure."

Kitty grabbed the chair and plopped down next to him.

"So what have you been up to, besides saving me from the city crowds?"

Robin didn't know what to say, she was talking to him like they had known each other all their lives.

"Nothing really."

_That sounded dumb. "Nothing, really" What was I thinking?_

"Well then do you want to go see the movie National Treasure, with me?"

Robin wasn't sure about going to a movie with a girl he just met yesterday, but he had nothing to do. The words slipped out of his mouth.

"Sure, why not?"

"What are you waiting for then? The movie starts in five minutes."

She dragged him out of his chair and into the movie theater. Cyborg muttered happily in the corner when Robin was dragged off.

"I get a free movie!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That movie was great, wasn't it?"

"Yea it was, thanks for inviting me."

"No problem, and anyways I owed you."

"For what? Oh, you mean yesterday? I just helped you pick up your stuff. It wasn't worth a movie."

"Yes it was. You don't know how much you helped yesterday. I don't have to leave until 6:30, so do you want to hang out?"

"Okay."

"Then it's settled."

"What do you want to do?"

"Well we could go to a dancing club."

"That sounds great, but I don't dance much or well."

"You'll learn."

They walked in to a dance club that Rick had never been to. It was surprisingly dark for a club in the middle of the day. They walked by the front desk where a guy about 21 was waiting for them.

"Hey Kitty are you going to go to the dance competition on Friday."

"Well, I'm no sure Bob. I think that I might be busy."

"Oh, come on, you can't let me down. Everybody knows that you're the best dancer here. And don't tell me that you're going to let that snooty Jenna win."

"Like I'll ever let that happen!"

"So I guess I'll see you on Friday."

"You can count on it."

Kitty dragged Rick onto the dance floor, but as they walked by everybody said hi to her. It seemed like everybody knew who she was, and cleared the dance floor to watch. Well everyone except a tall slim girl with pink hair that was let down to her waist. She was dressed in a tight, skanky outfit.

"What are you doing here Jenna?"

The girl flipped around and Rick saw her face was a powdered white."Lets see I think that I'm dancing on My Dance Floor!"

"So… when was the dance floor cleared? When you walked in or when I did?"

Jenna narrowed her eyes. She looked as if she was going to claw her up and so did Kitty.

Robin tensed up; he wasn't going to let a fight start.

"Who is this?"

Jenna had her finger pointed at Robin who was behind Kitty, with a sly smile on her face. Robin turned to look at Kitty, and saw that Kitty was very angry. They both seemed to move at the same time. Robin tried to get in the middle so that they wouldn't fight, but they dodged him and headed for each other. They through kicks and punches but they dodged each others attacks. They both moved with grace and ease, in fact they looked almost as if they had fought before or had been trained to fight. Kitty pushed Jenna into the wall. Rick saw Kitty's lips move, but he couldn't hear what she was saying.

"I wouldn't do what your about to do."

"Why not? You deserve it."

"Because you're supposed to stay on good terms with the Headmaster. I don't think that you can afford to be caught."

Rick was about to try again to stop the fight, but as he started over there Kitty let go of Jenna, after tripping her and the fight stopped.

_She must've said something to stop the fight._

Kitty then walked off the dance floor and out the door. Rick quickly followed.

"Hey I'm sorry about that; she was just getting on my nerves and……."

"Look its ok. She started it and you were just defending yourself. Plus I didn't even like her."

He didn't want to get on her bad side.

"Thanks."

Kitty started to dig in her purse for her watch, but when she pulled it out a small book fell out. Robin didn't realize it at first.

"Oh my gosh! It's 7:30! I'm an hour late! Hey I'll see you tomorrow, but I have to go."

As she ran off he saw a black cat follow her around the corner. Then he spotted the book and he tried to run after her. He then turned the corner that she had turned, but it was a dead end.

"Where did she go?"

Robin then decided to look closer at what she had dropped. It was violet colored book with big silver letters engraved on the front that said PLANNER. He opened it up to Tuesday:

_See the movie National Treasure _

_Go to dance club _

Wednesday:

_Study _

He then flipped over to Friday.

Friday:

_Test:_

_1. Get money for school._

_Maybe some jewelry _

_Dance Contest_

Robin flipped through the rest of the of the book, but there was no more writing. That was until he flipped to the very end.

Personal Notes

_Rick Grayson is pretty cute and nice from the looks of it. If only he new how much it meant that he helped me. ! _

Robin's cheeks were now a rosy red. He quickly shoved the book in his pocket and started the walk to the motel.

Cyborg had watched Robin's face turn red as read from that small violet book.

"I wonder what made him blush. I've never seen him blush except maybe a few times when he was around Star."

Cyborg didn't get home until 12, but he was glad because then Starfire wouldn't be up. At least that's what he thought. Starfire was waiting for him on the couch, and when he walked in she did the exact same thing. Knocked him over with questions on Robin. Cyborg had to go to his room and act like went to sleep as soon as he got in. She wouldn't bother someone who was sleeping.

* * *

Her friends seemed almost scared to go on duty. They wanted Robin home to at least to stop Starfire. But little did they know that was exactly the way Starfire wanted them to feel. She wanted Robin home.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. Please! 


End file.
